No
Translingual no # The ISO 639 language code for Norwegian. See also * http://no.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionary:Hovedside Norwegian Wiktionary ---- English Pronunciation * , * , * * * * Etymology 1 , from reduced form of , , used before consonants, from from + , cf Old Saxon (Dutch ), Old High German (German ) Determiner s.]] # Not any. #: ''no one'' #: There is '''no' water left.'' #: ''No hot dogs were sold yesterday.'' #: ''No customer personal data will be retained unless it is rendered anonymous.'' # Not any possibility or allowance of (doing something). #: ''No smoking'' #: There's '''no' stopping her once she gets going.'' # Not; not properly, not really; not fully. #: My mother's '''no' fool.'' #: Working nine to five every day is '''no' life.'' Antonyms * any * some Derived terms * no love lost * no way to treat a lady See also * Translations * American Sign Language: , * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: ny, nyns (before forms of mos, 'to go', and bos, 'to be', that begin with a vowel)'' * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , , * French: pas de, (emphatically) aucun , aucune ** There is no water — Il n’y a pas d’eau ** There are no horses here — Il n’y a pas de chevaux ici or Il n’y a aucun cheval ici ** There are no apples — Il n’y a pas de pommes or Il n’y a aucune pomme ** No horse has two tails Aucun cheval n’a deux queues ** No apple is blue — Aucune pomme n’est bleue * Georgian: , * German: * Greek: δεν (ðen)/ δε (ðe), (emphatically) κανένας / κανείς , καμιά , κανένα ** There are no horses here — Δεν υπάρχουν άλογα εδώ or Δεν υπάρχει κανένα άλογο εδώ * Hungarian: semmi, semelyik (it is always expressed with a negative verb, and usually semmi is not used) ** There is no water. — Nincs víz. ** No horse has two tails. — Semelyik lónak sincs két farka. ** I see no problem. — Semmi bajt nem látok. * Icelandic: , , * Ido: * Interlingua: nulle *: An expression with "no" qualifying a direct object is usually converted into an equivalent expression with "not" during translation: I eat no meat → I don’t eat meat → io non mangia carne. * Italian: non, (emphatically) nessun , nessun before a masc. noun beginning with ps, gn, x, z, or s + consonant, nessuna , nessun' before a feminine noun beginning with a vowel ** There is no water — Non c’è acqua ** There are no horses here — Non ci sono cavalli qui or Non c’è nessun cavallo qui ** There is no zero — Non c’è nessuno zero ** There are no apples — Non ci sono mele or Non c’è nessuna mela ** There is no goose here — Non c’è nessun’oca qui ** No horse has two tails — Nessun cavallo ha due code ** No apple is blue — Nessuna mela è blu * Japanese: , , * Latin: , * Maltese: xejn, ebda ** There are no apples - M’hawn xejn tuffieħ ** No apple is blue - L-ebda tuffieħa m’hija kaħla * Norwegian: * Novial: nuli * Polish: , żadna , żadne * Portuguese: nenhum , nenhuma , nada de *: An expression with "no" qualifying a direct object is usually converted into an equivalent expression with "not" during translation: *:* I eat no meat → I don’t eat meat → eu não como carne. *: If "no" can be acceptably replaced by "not even one", a double negation is introduced: *:* I see no houses (which can be phrased as "I see not even one house") — Eu não vejo nenhuma casa. *:* I eat no meat (which cannot be phrased as "I eat not even one meat") — Eu não como carne. * Romanian: nu, deloc, nici, niciun ** There is no water — Nu este apă (statement), Nu este deloc apă (emphasis on negation). ** There are no pencils — Nu sunt creioane (statement), Nu este niciun creion (emphasis on negation). * Russian: нет (nyet, with the noun in the genitive case) ** ''There is no water — . ** There are no pencils — . * Spanish: , , * Swedish: ingen , , inga , , inget * Tagalog: wala * Telugu: లేదు (lEdu) singular, లేవు (lEvu) plural * Turkish: agglutinative particle mi, mu, mı, mü is included in the conjugation of the verb; choice depends on vowel harmony; değil * West Frisian: * Albanian: esht i ndaluar (preceded by an infinitive) * Arabic: (preceded by verbal noun) * Armenian: (attached to infinitive) * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: difennys (forbidden); megi difennys (no smoking) * Czech: zakázáno (followed by an infinitive) * Danish: forbudt (preceded by a verbal noun) * Dutch: verboden te (followed by an infinitive), verboden (preceded by an infinitive) * Esperanto: malpermesi (followed by an infinitive) * Finnish: (a prohibition) kielletty (preceded by a verbal noun); (generally) (saa, voi) (followed by an infinitive) * French: défense de (followed by an infinitive) * German: verboten (preceded by an infinitive) * Greek: απαγορεύεται το (apagorévetai to) (followed by a verbal noun) * Hebrew: לא (lo) (followed by verb with prefix ל) * Hungarian: (followed by a/az and a verbal noun) * Italian: non (followed by an infinitive), vietato (followed by an infinitive), divieto di (followed by an infinitive or the corresponding noun) * Latin: * Latvian: aizliegts (followed by an infinitive) * Lithuanian: nevale (followed by an infinitive) * Maltese: m'hemmx, mhux permess *: No smoking - tpejjipx *: No Entry - tidħolx * Navajo: * Norwegian: forbudt (preceded by a verbal noun) * Persian: (memnu ast) (preceded by a verbal noun) * Polish: nie wolno (followed by an infinitive) * Portuguese: é proibido (followed by an infinitive) * Romanian: interzis, este interzis (preceded by a verbal noun): *: No smoking — Fumatul interzis *: No trespassing — Intrarea interzisă *: No honking from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m. — Claxonarea este interzisă între orele 22 şi 6. * Russian: воспрещается (vospreščájetsja) (followed by an imperfective infinitive) * Slovene: prepovedano (preceded by an infinitive) * Spanish: se prohíbe (followed by an infinitive) * Swahili: hakuna (followed by a ku-class infinitive) * Swedish: ingen (followed by a noun denoting an activity), förbjudet att (followed by infinitive), förbjuden/förbjudet (preceded by a noun denoting an activity) * Tagalog: huwag (plus either future or infinitive form of verb) * Thai: * Turkish: yasaktır (preceded by an infinitive or verbal noun) * Vietnamese: cấm (followed by an infinitive) * Yiddish: ביט ניט צו (bíte nit tsu) (followed by an infinitive) * : tidak, tak, bukan * : ora, mboten, boten * : 아니오 (anio) * : (nah) Etymology 2 , from , from + , . Adverb # Not. #: I just want to find out whether she's coming or '''no'.'' Interjection # #: ''No, you are mistaken.'' #: ''No, you may not watch television now.'' # #: "Don’t you like milk?" "No'"'' (i.e., "No, I don’t like milk.") Synonyms * nay Antonyms * yes * aye * maybe Translations * Afrikaans: nee * Albanian: * Alutiiq: * American Sign Language: * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: , * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܠܐ (lā’) *: Hebrew: לא (lā’) * Armenian: (formal), (informal) * Basque: ez * Belarusian: * Bikol: dae, bako (used to mean is not) * Breton: nann * Bulgarian: не (né) * Cebuano: dili * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: 不 (fat1) *: Mandarin: ; ; (in the past tense and in some grammar structures) , , , * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: na, nag (before forms of the verbs mos, 'to go', and bos, 'to be', that begin with a vowel) (both forms, in response to a question, are followed by the verb of the question with its appropriate personal ending) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: nee, neen (formal) * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Fijian: sega (^) * Finnish: * French: * Ga: daabi, dabida (emphatic) * Garífuna: inó (used by males), uá (used by females) * Georgian: , * German: * Greek: (ókhi) * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: indi, dili * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Ibanag: ari * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: no * Inuktitut: ᐋᒃᑲ * Italian: * Japanese: , , , * Kapampangan: ali, e (used to negate verbs and nouns) * Kazakh: * Kinaray-a: indi * Korean: , * Kurdish: , * Lao: (ba) * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Maltese: * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Novial: no * Old French: * Palauan: * Pangasinan: andi * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: mánan * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: hindi * Telugu: కాదు (kaadu), లేదు (lEdu) * Thai: , , * Turkish: , (colloquial) * Tzutujil: ken ta' * Ukrainian: * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: * Volapük: no * Waray-Waray: diri * Welsh: na (nǎ or nâ, using nazalized n; commonly used also by English speakers) * West Frisian: * Yiddish: : In some languages this response is the usual word for "yes" * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: na, nag ''(before forms of the verbs mos, 'to go', and bos, 'to be', that begin with a vowel) (both forms, in response to a question, are followed by the verb of the question with its appropriate personal ending) * Czech: * French: * Ga: hɛ̃ɛ * German: * Hungarian: nem, igen (this answer can be confusing) * Icelandic: * Japanese: はい (hai) * Korean: 예 (ye), 네 (ne) * Russian: (repeat the verb in the positive) * Swedish: Noun # A negating expression; an answer that shows disagreement or disapproval. # A vote not in favor, or opposing a proposition. #: The workers voted on whether to strike, and there were thirty "yeses" and one "'no'". Translations * Arabic: (lā), * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Interlingua: no * Lithuanian: * Norwegian: * Novial: no * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: нет (njet), * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: lời không * Arabic: (lā) * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: neestem , tegenstem * French: * German: Gegenstimme * Hungarian: * Novial: no * Portuguese: * Russian: нет (njet) * Slovak: Synonyms * nay Antonyms * yes * aye * maybe Anagrams * * on, ON Category:100 English basic words Category:English determiners Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:English phrasebook Category:English two-letter words Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Asturian Etymology From a contraction of the preposition + neuter singular article . Contraction # in the ---- Catalan Pronunciation * Interjection no # no (negation; commonly used to respond negatively to a question) Category:Catalan interjections ---- Czech Etymology Short for . Interjection # well, why #: ''No ne!'' — ''Well, I never!' Adverb # certainly, indeed, of course # yeah, yep ---- Ewe Pronunciation * ** noun - nó ** verb - no Noun # breast Verb # To drink. # To suck. ---- Finnish Interjection # well! (as in: "No sepä mukavaa! Well, that’s nice.") ---- French no, nº, Nº (numéro) # Number. Anagrams * * on ---- Galician Etymology 1 From contraction of preposition + masculine article Contraction # in the Etymology 2 From a mutation of . Pronoun # (him) Usage notes The n-'' forms of accusative third-person pronouns are used when the preceding word ends in ''-u or a diphthong, and is suffixed to the preceding word Related terms * lo * na * o ---- Ido Adverb # no Antonyms * yes ---- Interlingua Adverb # no #: ''No, ille non travalia hodie.'' — ''No, he is not working today'' Noun # no #: Illa time audir un '''no'.'' — She is afraid of hearing '''no'.'' ---- Italian Etymology From . Pronunciation * Adverb # no # not See also * non Antonyms * sì Related terms * uno sì e uno no * sì e no * nossignore ---- Japanese Noun # possessive particle (postposition) # field, plain ---- Latin Etymology Cf. Ancient Greek . Verb # to swim #: ''Nat lupus inter oves.'' #:: The wolf swims between the sheep. #: ''Nare contra aquam.'' #:: To swim against the stream. #: Piger ad '''nandum'.'' #:: Slow at swimming. #: Ars '''nandi'.'' #:: The art of swimming. # to float #: Carinae '''nant' freto.'' #:: Ships float in the sea. # to sail, flow, fly, etc. #: Per medium classi barbara '''navit' Athon.'' #:: The barbarian youth sailed its fleet through the middle of Athos. #: Undae '''nantes' refulgent.'' #:: The flowing waves glitter. # to swim #: ''Nant oculi.'' #:: The eyes swim. #* Lucr. iii. 479. #*: Cum vini vis penetravit, #*: Consequitur gravitas membrorum, præpediuntur #*: Crura vacillanti, tardescit lingua, madet mens, #*: Nant oculi, clamor, sigultis, jurgia gliscunt. -- #*:: When once the force of wine hath inly pierst, #*:: Limbes-heavinesse is next, legs faine would goe, #*:: But reeling cannot, tongue drawles, mindes disperst, #*:: Eyes swime, ciries, hickups, brables grow. Conjugation Derived terms * nans, nantis (swimming, floating) *: ''Nantes scaphae.'' *:: A floating skiff. * nans , nantis (a swimmer) *: Greges '''nantium'.'' *:: Swimming fowl. (geese, ducks etc.) * nare sine cortice (literally; to swim without corks, meaning "to do without a guardian") * nare per aestatem liquidam (literally; To swim through cloudless summer meaning "to fly") ---- Lojban Cmavo no (rafsi non) # zero Category:jbo:Cardinal numbers ---- Norwegian Nynorsk Noun # moment; point in time Adverb # now Interjection # Used when finding something out; when being irritated. ---- Old English Etymology From + . Pronunciation * Adverb # never, in no way, by no means Category:Old English adverbs ---- Polish Pronunciation * Interjection # (informal) yeah, yep ---- Portuguese Contraction # #*'2003', J. K. Rowling, Lya Wyler, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Rocco, page 546: #*:Está na hora de testarmos os nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha? #*::It's time to test our talents in the real world, don't you think? ---- Rohingya Etymology From . Cardinal number no # nine ---- Scottish Gaelic Alternative forms * * Conjunction # or # nor ---- Shabo Verb # go ---- Spanish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Adverb # no # not №, No., no. (número) # number ---- Tok Pisin Adverb # not ---- Vietnamese Pronunciation * Adverb # full (of the stomach) #: Đang '''no'.'' — I’m full. #: ''No bụng.'' — My stomach’s full. Usage notes The usages in the examples given here are the only meaning of "full" that no represents in Vietnamese. ---- West Frisian Adverb # now # eh, isn't it, true (at end of declarative sentence, forms question to prompt listener's agreement) ar:no ca:no cs:no da:no de:no et:no el:no es:no eo:no fa:no fo:no fr:no gl:no ko:no hy:no hr:no io:no it:no kk:no ku:no lo:no la:no lv:no lt:no li:no hu:no ml:no nl:no ja:no no:no pl:no pt:no ru:no scn:no simple:no sl:no fi:no sv:no ta:no te:no th:no tr:no uk:no vi:no vo:no wa:no zh:no